Why Can't I Hate You
by nekomiko17
Summary: On HOLD! Not Abandoned! Futuristic setting. All normal pairings, all normal villains. Read the prologue and see what you think.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

- Prologue

The war had been carrying on for some time now. To the majority of people on the planet, the reason for it was unclear. Terrorism had not been defeated but grew in the time since September 11th.

The world was thrown into chaos with one half fighting the other. Since the war began in 2010, the casualties had been mounting at an enormous rate. The world's population had dropped from 6 billion down to a mere 2.7 billion in the space of 18 years of terrible conflict.

The amount of technology the human race had gathered was enabling it to kill itself slowly but surely. Until that day, that tragic day that ended the war that had last for almost two decades but also ended the familiar livelihoods of all the modern world at the same time.

The enemy had been cornered. It had taken eighteen years but the allied forces finally managed to track down their headquarters and cease the fighting, but the enemy had one more trick up its sleeve. They had one more devastating weapon that when they knew they were defeated, they set up on a timer.

It was called an EMP, an electro-magnetic pulse. Once it was detonated everything across the globe that relied on electrical power was absolutely wiped out. The world was thrown back in technological time to that of the sixteenth century.

Along with the destruction of the worlds technology came a re-emergence of mythical creatures and legendary monsters. In Japan, for instance was the arrival of the hanyou Naraku. To the people of the time he was a saviour. A man sent from a higher power to bring order back to a nation thrown into chaos since the pulse.

Not long after he gained a firm hold over the land he tightened down, breaking the lives of the people rather than allowing them to flourish. His true nature had been exposed but the people realized it too late.

After ten desperate years of heartbreak, and the unrelenting oppression of Naraku and his secret police a glimmer of hope shone in the distance. It came in the form of Kouga and the wolf demon tribes that were sick of the amount of power Naraku had gained.

Many locals went to join his cause and they established the Rebel Alliance around the year 2041. Kagome was only eight years old when she was taken in by the rebels. Her entire family had been taken and most likely killed by Naraku's secret police, and she was near death when Kouga found her.

Since that time her entire life had been dedicated toenhancing her spiritual powers as a miko, learning how to fight in hand-to-hand combat and refine her favourite weapon, the long bow.

Eleven years later Kagome found herself perched in a tree, trying to shake her legs silently to wake up her cramped limbs. Her surgically altered eyes allowed her to see through the deep night as if it were day, without affecting her day vision negatively at all.

She was like a cat. Nimble, silent, and lithe.

She was the best raider the rebels had and they all knew it, except her. Kagome had never been one for pride and self praise. She still felt as clumsy as a horse sometimes but she loved her place in life, and would not allow Naraku to destroy it.

Kagome snapped back to reality.

She had spotted movement from the direction of an outer building on Naraku's compound. Out of the darkened doorway, emerged Naraku himself.

The sight of the hateful creature made Kagome's blood boil. Her entire family had been captured and killed by that monster. Including her younger brother who had been 3 years old at the time.

Kagome shook her head to clear the image from her mind. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves and the focused hunter in her surfaced. She watched Naraku carefully as he stood in the doorway of the building.

It seemed that he was calling for someone to follow him. Another hateful face emerged in the doorway. It was Kagura. Naraku's second detachment and main servant. In her hand she held something that made Kagome stop breathing.

That purple glow was not mistakable; it was the Shikon no Tama.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: This story is one that I've tried to write for so long. It's my first attempt at a fan fiction so **constructive **critiscism would be nice and positive comments are always welcome! On with the show.

Disclaimer - I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 1

'What the hell? How... do they have that?' Kagome's stomach sank. This could mean only one thing. Their allies, the Taijiya, had failed, and now the one thing that would give Naraku the upper hand was currently in his possession!

A wave of nausea hit Kagome hard. What happened to their friends? What about Sango and Kohaku?

She shook her head, and refocused on the task at hand. This was not the time for weakness!

Unfortunately while Kagome was spacing out, Naraku and Kagura had disappeared from her sight. Silently, she cursed her lack of attentiveness, and scanned the compound for signs of them. She felt a strange pull in her mind and she looked toward the main building on the compound. Something was compelling her to look closer so she quickly leapt to the ground and landed with barely a sound. Creeping towards the outer walls she spotted two guards sleeping at their posts.

'Pfft,' she thought to herself, 'this is way too easy.'

She approached the wall silently and began to climb it with ease, finding all the cracks and splinters that would allow for ascent. When she reached the top and looked over the wall a gangplank was constructed on the inside so getting down was even easier.

'Too easy..." something nagged at the back of her mind.

Kagome was on instant alert. Someone, or something, else was here. She could sense it and that meant one thing... it wasn't human.

She ducked in the shadow of one of the nearest buildings, and scanned the area around her. She saw nothing but that did not mean that there was nothing.

Her senses told her it, whatever it was, was moving to her left, on the other side of the building she was crouching against. Slowly she crept along the base and peered around the corner to her left. There she caught a glimpse of a figure clad in red. She almost growled in annoyance at the sight of this unexpected and unwanted interference in her investigation.

Without making more than a breath of sound she sprinted to the shelter of a building no more than 35 feet away, to try and get a better angle on her opponent. When she reached her destination and looked out again, she could tell it had heard her. It turned its head in her direction and sniffed.

It, now became a he, as she could clearly make out his face in the darkness thanks to her vibrant night vision.

He stood around six feet tall and wore a red haori and hakama, that made him look absolutely ridiculous to her. He had long silver hair and two pointed ears on the top of his head. She could see his golden eyes scan the compound as she had done, and could tell by the look on his face that he knew she was there.

He turned his head as though he was dismissing her as a threat and continued to move along the main building. Righteous indignation flared in Kagome's cheeks and she almost huffed. 'How DARE he just dismiss me like that...' she fumed. This demon of some sort, had simply dismissed her with a sniff and she was not about to let that slide.

She reached behind her for her bow and turned to her right and found a tree that would allow her to climb on top of the building she was crouched against. Once she silently found the perfect perch she looked down to where the arrogant Youkai had last been and she found him peering in a window, perched on top of some old oil barrels. 'Take me lightly again after this you arrogant bastard.' She thought to herself with a sly grin. She knocked an arrow and planned her attack. Almost silently she drew her bow and released, adjusted her aim, knocked an arrow, drew and released in the space of a second. Her prey had no chance at all.

Inuyasha had smelled the human.

Almost the instant she began climbing the outer wall. Annoying ningen.

Of course it had taken her awhile to notice his presence. He could tell from her scent that she was a miko, and knew that she should be able to feel his youki, eventually.

He could tell she watched him, he even caught a glimpse of her eyes, shining eerily in the night, and he caught the scent of alteration. Something about her had been changed, and he guessed, from what he'd learned about this time period, that it was her eyes. They were not natural human eyes.

Nevertheless, she had not seemed at all threatening. She was a small human female, maybe 20 years old, give or take. He could defeat something like that in a heartbeat but he didn't believe in beating up tiny human females for fun.

Dismissing her with a derisive snort he turned back to the task at hand. Finding out what the hell Naraku was doing with the Shikon no Tama, and more importantly, stealing it to become a full youkai himself.

Silently Inuyasha hopped up on a metal cylinder that he had not known in his own age. Probably some artifact of "technology" that he'd heard about since the massive demonic rebirth.

He peered in the window of the main building and found his prize. It sat in a crystal bowl suspended over a strange vat of bubbling liquid.

Inuyasha had barely the time to prick up his ears and silently curse when he heard the tell tale sound of an arrow flying through the air followed closely by a second, before he found himself pinned, by his haori to the main building.

He choked back a few choice words as he saw the insolent ningen, perched on the building she had been crouching by, wearing a satisfied grimace and almost laughing at his predicament. He watched her as she disappeared from his sight and reappeared once again where he had first seen her. She cast a casual look around the compound and began sauntering towards him. She looked mighty pleased with herself and he found he had an extremely hard time hating her at that moment.

This woman, that was so casually walking towards him, was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. Her long ebony hair shined brilliant blue in the moonlight and was tied into a high ponytail that hung to her mid-back. He could see through the darkness that her honey brown eyes, shone slightly green with her obvious night-vision, modification. She was small, maybe five and a half feet tall but her body still seemed long and slender. Her toned physique was wrapped tightly in what could be described as armour. He had seen the local taijiya where this type of armour, made from youkai bones and skin. It hugged her athletic form and she moved with the grace of a hunter, as she casually slung her bow over her shoulder with practised ease.

Inuyasha was not only stunned by her appearance, but felt as though something deep inside him was calling to this strange woman. For a split second he saw the same reaction on her face, but as quickly as it had come it was masked again by her smug grin and hunter's satisfaction.

He shook his head and set a snarl on his face. There was no reason to let this female see the effect her presence had on him either.

Kagome almost gasped when she saw clearly the creature she had so casually pinned down in contempt.

His silver hair shone in the pale moonlight and his eyes glowed the fierce gold that matched her stare almost perfectly. His red haori looked ridiculous at first glance but she could she that it was made from no ordinary material.She watched it attempt to repair itself around the holes she'd pierced through it with her Miko's arrow. Doubtless she wouldn't have been able to pierce it at all without her spiritual powers assisting her.

His attire seemed baggy but she could tell underneath lay a powerful physique, not simply because he was a demon.

No, wait, something called to her mind and she almost ceased her approach, stunned. A word floated through her consciousness like a whisper of truth, maybe from a former life. 'Hanyou'. Really?

The closer she became the more she believed. Indeed this man was a hanyou, a half-demon. Spawn of a youkai and human coupling. Intriguing indeed.

She quickly screwed her face back into her mask of victorious smugness, and constant alert that she had been trained to do since she was a child.

Why let this interfering hanyou know the effect his presence had on her thoughts, and her racing heartbeat.

Kagome approached her immobile opponent, yet didn't speak a word to him. She leapt up onto the oil barrel beside him and dismissed him with a glance to instead peer inside to discover the fate of the Shikon no Tama.

"Oi, wench!" The creature beside her yelped, a tad to loud for her taste.

Giving him a look of disgust she simply covered his mouth with her hand. She could nearly feel his blood boil at such a gesture and she almost laughed aloud. 'This is way too much fun!' she thought, 'shhh.. ok ok gotta focus here Kagome.'

She continued to look around the inside of the building where she found the distinct purple hue of the Shikon no Tama. It was resting in what appeared to be a crystal bowl suspended over a vat of foul looking liquid.

"Ouch!" She gasped in surprise as she discovered that this insolent hanyou BIT her!

She turned and glared at him furiously, examining her hand to discover the damage his fangs had inflicted. She heard and arrogant chuckle arise from the beast as she discovered, that he had simply pinched her, not drawing any blood.

She chose to ignore him, being more focused on her mission.

' C'mon Kagome, stop playing with the hanyou that makes your heart race when you look at him.'

Why was he having this effect on her? She turned to meet his gaze which she could feel playing on her body, and saw a smug grin lighting his face this time.

She came to the sudden realization that he could hear her change in heartbeat, could smell her spiked scent! Kagome blushed furiously and slapped the creature across the face. She then leapt off the oil barrels and moved to the next window down the way, away from this, man who was making her cheeks flare an embarrassing shade by just being near him.

She shook it off an peered in the window again. She nearly gasped aloud by the sight that met her eyes. There, lying on the floor of the warehouse, seemingly unconscious were members of their alliance, who had been MIA since a raid gone bad a couple weeks ago. One of them was her dear friend Miroku!

She could feel her knees wobble and she looked at the ground to settle her brain. 'What the Hell? What is Naraku planning to DO with those people!' She almost screamed her frustration when movement caught her eye.

She watched as that hateful creature entered the room. The evil flowed from him in waves and made her miko powers surge, in a primal desire to vanquish his jyaki. She swallowed hard and looked past Naraku to find something even more mysterious and terrifying. She could just make out rows upon rows of what looked like humans, frozen in place by a mysterious force. They were hung and stacked like merchandise, but she could sense they all had a semi-life force to them. They were not quite alive but not dead either. There had to be thousands, stored like tools, waiting to be used.

'Wait', Kagome thought, 'tools...tools... didn't one of their spies report something awhile back that Naraku was planning an assault on the Alliance using specialized tools? The report made no sense at the time and the spy's report was dismissed as being irrelevant and "nothing we haven't heard before"' Kagome had a sinking feeling plague her.

What is going on here? And then there was no more time for thought as the Shikon no Tama's energy surged and she was knocked unconscious.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Well here it is Chapter 2! I need some R/R's!..I'm getting some on other sites but I would like a couple here too!

Sadly, I don't own Inuyasha. sigh

Chapter 2

Inuyasha saw it all coming.

He didn't try to warn the miko though. He actually thought she could sense it herself. He could feel the Shikon no Tama's energy pulsing in time with her heartbeat as if they were one. So when the final energy surge knocked her unconscious Inuyasha was stunned.

Why hadn't the miko known the true power of the Shikon no Tama?

He could sense that she had spiritual powers, and could also sense that she had been trained in them, so why not know the power of the famous Shikon no Tama, which had existed for centuries on end in holy legend.

The force of the blast and her corresponding unconsciousness knocked her body backwards and she tumbled from the oil barrels she was crouching on. When they fell to the ground they made a horrible crash and Inuyasha could see Naraku order Kagura to investigate the noise.

Something inside Inuyasha screamed at him to save this girl but he beat it down mercilessly with his mind.

'Why should I rescue an annoying miko who will only get in the way of my having the Shikon no Tama?'

In quick thought and desperation he managed to tear himself free from the arrows and leapt onto the very building he had been sniped from. From there he watched as Kagura emerged from the building and sauntered arrogantly towards the unconscious miko.

Grabbing her by the back of the collar, Kagura dragged her unceremoniously into the main building and Inuyasha watched through the window as she was casually tossed next to the others and bound with rope.

A low growl came from Inuyasha's chest and then abruptly stopped, confused as to why he was reacting this way. That annoying bitch had not only insulted him, laughed at him, and pinned him to a wall, she seemed to also be the Miko of Legend, that was destined to have and keep the Shikon no Tama from harm and evil, which was not at all corresponding to his "to do" list.

Inuyasha shook his head in impatience, and focused on the task at hand.

Getting in there and stealing the Shikon no Tama.

If he happened to save the beautiful miko from harm then that was a side effect of his original plan.

"Yes, I don't care one bit about that pesky ningen," he whispered with a huff, "once the Shikon no Tama is in my possession, Naraku will no longer have any business with her." 'and she'll be safe' his mind added as an afterthought.

"Keh"

The world was a blur and in it was the soft glow of torchlight and rafters. 'Rafters? What the hell?'

Slowly it all came into focus and Kagome remembered.

She had been looking in the window of the main building and her heart felt like it was trying to leap out of her chest and then she felt a warm energy course through her and then felt nothing at all.

'Ugh, my head. I must have passed out.'

Sickened at her own weakness she tried to sit up, and realized her hands and feet were bound.

'Shit, I know where I am.' And then that hateful creature said her name.

"Kagome," Naraku purred, "or should I say, Miko of Legend, perhaps you prefer your notorious title among enemies, Neko Miko, the cat priestess that is silent and strong, and the last thing her targets see are her eyes glowing mysteriously in the dark before they see nothing at all."

Kagome managed to pull her self into a sitting position and simply glared at the evil hanyou.

"Or perhaps you would like to be called Queen, betrothed to Kouga, the leader of your pathetic Alliance and my, "greatest" enemy."

He continued with a sneer. With the word betrothed she felt her stomach heave and her heart pound, some outside force was causing her to react this way and she was utterly confused as to what it was.

Ignoring the abomination she gazed around the room and saw that she was sitting next to Miroku. Her heart ached at the sight of him and her other comrades lined up like corpses, but she could tell they were alive.

She moved her gaze to the far side of the room, where lay a large pile of weapons, including her bow and Miroku's staff. A hunch came to Kagome and she tried to hide her sneer.

"So Kagome," she flinched at hearing her name, "I'm assuming you are here to find out what I plan to do with the Shikon no Tama?" he queried with a mock raising of his eyebrow.

"Well my dear I will fill you in, for it is much more fun to see your shocked expression than a confused one. So, I discovered the Shikon no Tama had been hidden with the people of its creation, the Taijiya.

This greatly troubled me you see, for it is nigh on impossible to find there village, because it is not only physically but magically hidden.

There came a not so brilliant and far too easy plan of simply corrupting one of your own, since I knew that the Alliance knew of the whereabouts and the trick to get past the barrier. Once I finished with the traitor, I killed him, you need not worry, I saved you the trouble.

I made short work of the Taijiya, although to there credit I had to use many MANY youkai to defeat them, and steal the Shikon no Tama. I regret to say there were no survivors." he said with an arrogant chuckle.

Kagome's stomach sank and she felt as if she would throw up.

'What about Sango? and Kohaku? Miroku will be devastated.'

It had been a time of happiness and bonding when the beautiful Taijiya had accepted the monk's proposal. Since that time though there had been no rest or time for a wedding with increased raids by Naraku and his goons, and now it seemed there would be no wedding at all.

Tears began to form in Kagome's eyes and she quickly forced them back.

'I can cry later, not now, not in front of HIM!'

Her expression darkened and Naraku laughed aloud.

"Good little Neko Miko, I can see your aura darken with hatred, what a sight to behold." he laughed arrogantly.

Kagome gasped and let her anger subside.

She realized that as a miko the Shikon no Tama would react to her aura and become impure along with her.

She sat and cleared her mind, refocusing her energy into her spiritual powers and purifying her aura.

Naraku's eyes widened at this and a slow smile spread on her beautiful face.

"Naraku, you will not tempt me to darkness, I am well trained and, according to Kaede, am the Miko of Legend you speak of and as such, the Shikon no Tama belongs to me." she said evenly and without emotion.

Naraku laughed, "Yes, yes little miko, you may have it back now, I assure you, nothing you do with it can stop what I have already put in motion. You see this vat of liquid that the Shikon no Tama is suspended over? Well, this is my ingenious elixir.

You see, I have a great dilemma. To beat your Alliance I need more fighters, and humans are no doubt the best option. Easily corruptible, highly motivated, and vastly numerous, but they are also weak and fragile and defeated very easily. So solution, my elixir.

When injected into the human subject it manipulates their genetic make-up. Yes, I know of genetics enough to know the consequences of jumbling them around. With this change comes greater strength and resilience, greater healing and regeneration power, and also lack of human individual thought. They would become a group mind, you see. No individuality or memories of previous life "attachments". What a great army I have constructed for myself, don't you think?" he said loudly and burst into a fit of giggles that chilled Kagome to the bone.

Suddenly there was a loud crash and a string of expletives, and the Hanyou burst through the door.

Kagome blinked in surprise and watched as Naraku turned to focus his attention on the intrusion.

The Hanyou, drew his sword that was shaped like a massive fang and pointed it threateningly at Naraku.

"Ahh, Inuyasha, I was wondering when we would have the honour of your presence." Naraku drawled.

'Inuyasha? so that's his name huh? Why is it familiar to me?'

Kagome shook the unimportant thought from her head and used this momentary distraction to her advantage.

During Naraku's long winded speech she had managed to free herself from the ropes with her miko powers, burning the ties away. She leapt to her feet and sprinted across the room towards her bow as she heard the Hanyou, Inuyasha, shout,

"You bastard, you'll have the honour of Tetsuaiga up your ass soon enough!"

She ignored the action behind her and focused on the task at hand. She managed to grab her bow and Miroku's staff and turn around just as she heard the wind sorceress Kagura, whom she had forgot was there, say her wind blades attack. "Fuji no MAI!"

Kagome was caught off guard. Her left arm, right leg and chest were all hit, and hit badly.

She could feel the blood flowing freely but she had no time to think of the pain. She drew her bow and knocked three arrows positioned so they would fly at Kagura at different points, hopefully distracting her long enough for her to get back to Miroku's side.

She let the arrows fly and without watching there effect, stumbled back to Miroku, prayed this would work, and tossed his staff on top of his unmoving body.

She collapsed at his side, and watched with unbridled anxiety as he slowly opened his eyes and turned towards her.

"Kagome?" he croaked, "What? Where ... am I?"

"There's no time Miroku, you gotta get up, NOW!" she screamed and yanked him and herself to their feet.

Miroku looked as if he would fall but soon regained his balance as she saw the colour come back to his face, and he saw the colour drain from hers.

"What... Kagome you're bleeding! Everywhere, Oh Kami!" he swore softly then looked around., and spotted the Shikon no Tama, his eyes widened and Kagome knew exactly what his thoughts were.

'Sango.'

She felt her eyes sting and she followed his gaze.

"Miroku I'll go get the Shikon no Tama, but I need you to distract Kagur..." She was interrupted again by the sound of

"FUJI no MAI" and her back and left arm received another harsh gash.

She nearly fell to her knees, but Miroku held her up and then shoved her towards the Shikon no Tama.

"Go Kagome! We must not let them keep it in their possession. I'll take care of her!", and she heard him attack the sorceress with his staff.

She turned and focused her attention on the Shikon no Tama.

Her vision becoming hazy as the blood seeped from her body steadily. She struggled to maintain consciousness as she reached the Jewel, and brought her hand up to grasp it.

The moment the Shikon no Tama touched her hand there was a great explosion of light. Kagome was momentarily blinded but could feel a warm tingling seep into her hand and climb her arm.

As her vision cleared she opened her palm to look at it and gasped. The Shikon no Tama, had been absorbed into her hand, leaving behind only the glowing shape of the Jewel on her palm.

She could feel the power of the Shikon no Tama, attempting to heal her body but with the staggering amount of blood she had lost along with the surge in her spiritual powers, she fell to her knees and then to the floor, unconscious.

Inuyasha's battle with Naraku was not going as planned.

They seemed to be in a stalemate.

Every blow Inuyasha would throw at Naraku would be parried and vice versa.

It seemed that Naraku was not fighting at all, but simply biding his time, waiting for something to happen.

This greatly pissed the Hanyou off.

"Naraku you slimy bastard!" he shouted, "Fight me like you mean it or I'll stop going easy on you!"

Naraku simply chuckled in response, and then an acrid scent filled his nostrils.

Blood. His heart raced. The Miko's blood! Dammit!

He searched the room for any sign of her. In his fight with Naraku he had forgotten she was there. He spotted her on her knees across the room.

Blood was flowing freely from three wide gashes in her arm, chest and leg. He cursed under his breath and turned back to his opponent as a tentacle flew dangerously close to his head.

Naraku seemed to have taken his challenge and was fighting seriously now, but Inuyasha's mind was elsewhere, on the injured miko, whom he watched skilfully pin the sorceress to the wall as she had done to him, but this time through the wind sorceress's limbs, rather than her clothing.

As he continued to battle Naraku he caught glimpses of her out of the corner of his eye.

He parried a couple unexpected blows and then was pierced through the shoulder by one of Naraku's tentacles.

"Distracted Inuyasha?" Naraku asked with a grimace.

Inuyasha growled and renewed his attack with vigour.

Suddenly a bright light shone and all fighting ceased.

Everyone was blinded by the sharp holy light of the Shikon no Tama, and once there vision had finally cleared, saw the miko staring at her hand and felt the Jewel pulse.

With that surge of energy both Naraku and Kagura were knocked unconscious and Inuyasha stood there puzzled.

'What the fuck just happened? And why just those two? If it was meant to strike demons wouldn't I be out to?'

He scans the room for the only other person standing, looking just as puzzled as he felt.

It was a man that by his staff appeared to be a monk, but wore the same type of armour as the Miko.

'Keh! Alliance members. They must be friends with the Taijiya for those goofy outfits.'

The man gave Inuyasha a wary glance and rushed to the Miko's side. Inuyasha did the same and the man glared at him.

"I thank you for your assistance, stranger but I am going to take my sister away from this place. Who knows when those two will wake up and we are in no condition to fight any longer." the monk said evenly.

At this Inuyasha could also smell blood coming from this man, no doubt from the same attacker.

"Keh! You aren't taking her anywhere. She has the Shikon no Tama and she ain't leaving my sight!" Inuyasha shot back with a glare.

The monk sighed. "You do not appear to be my enemy, but if you try to harm her I will be forced to attack you, demon!"

"Keh," Inuyasha snorted and began gathering the miko into his arms.

"What?...where, why are you .." the monk stuttered.

"Keh, she's coming with me and we are getting the hell outta here! If her wounds aren't treated soon there will be no more "Miko of Legend" around." Inuyasha answered with contempt.

"I am not going to leave her side..." the monk said slowly, and Inuyasha noticed he was leaning on his staff quite heavily.

"Whatever. She's coming with me and if you ain't "leaving her side" you best tag along too." he sighed, too stressed to argue further.

He had to treat her wounds as soon as possible, he could feel her blood soaking his haori and could hear her heartbeat slow. At that they turned towards the exit and disappeared into the night.

OK...any questions about characters and such can be directed towards me. I will be happy to answer! Hope you enjoyed chapter 2!

Alena


End file.
